


Obviously Oblivious

by under-latest-nostalgia (psionicTrickster)



Category: Descendants (2015), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Confession, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psionicTrickster/pseuds/under-latest-nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I mean it’s not like it wasn’t obvious, right? Like even Freddie knows about it!”<br/>Jay’s life is over and it’s all because of Mal thinking it was okay to tell his current crush about his supposedly previous crush on said crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviously Oblivious

Jay. Is. Dead.

And by dead he means in the spiritual sense in which his entire being wishes it was dead then maybe, _maybe,_ he could continue on and ignore the embarrassment generated by his situation.

“Jay? Jay, I swear I didn’t meant to, I thought you…”

Jay squints a little to try to register who’s speaking and it’s Mal, oh, he guesses his body didn’t have the ability to actually be dead at this moment.

“I mean it’s not like it wasn’t obvious, right? Like even Freddie knows about it!”

Jay makes a sound akin to a cat being strangled as he tries not to physically fall to the floor and die from embarrassment. Even that shitty self-absorbed voodoo dork knew? By Jafar, he was screwed.

A cough attracts his and Mal’s attention to the object of his dilemma. Carlos. To be honest, this entire situation would not even be happening if this nerd wasn’t so small and adorable an- Oh shit, Jay’s staring. Fuckfuckfuck, act cool, just open your mouth an-

“It’s fine, right?”

Another vague cat sound wrenches itself from Jay’s throat, softer this time, as Carlos speaks.

“I mean, sure it’s kinda weird to know that you had a crush on me on the Isle,” he says with a small laugh, “but that was years ago.”

“YeaH,” Jay says, his voice rising up, “Years. Ago.”

He can’t hide the squeak or the deepening blush as Carlos’ eyes widen.

“Oh.”

Jay decides that now is the perfect time to die, and since he’d established he can’t do _that_ , he decides that the next best thing is to leap out the window onto the neighboring roof and _run_.

“Jay!”

* * *

Jay groans into the pleather of the gym mats he’s currently lying on, trying to drown out the embarrassment with loud noises and sore muscles.

His teammates have graciously left him a pretty wide corner of the mat to drown his sorrows as he tries to forget what happened. Footsteps patter on the mat, sounding like they were coming to him and just as they stop, a foot nudges him.

“Jay, you asshole.”

Jay squeaks in surprise as Carlos’ voice calls him and he flips over in a rush and back away on his elbows. “C-Carlos, uh, hi, hey, what’s up? How about we ignore everything Mal has ever said, yeah? I mean, who’s Mal. Haha… ha…”

Jay’s rambling stems off as Carlos rolls his eyes at the older and crouches down right in front of him.

“Pretty hard to ignore Mal when she tells you that your decade-old crush is requited, don’tcha think?” Carlos says with a smile that borders on a smirk.

Jay’s eyes widen as he feels his cheeks flush deeper when Carlos touches their foreheads together, “Uh… wh-what?”

Carlos laughs and it’s the laugh that started this whole situation and he hates it but loves it because it’s Carlos and he’s so _close,_ Jay thinks if he just moves by an inch their lips would touch an-

“Eyes up here, I’m not done confessing you dick.” Carlos says, those pretty lips Jay was looking at intently widens into a full grin as Jay’s eyes look up to Carlos’ in a rush, cheeks deepening even further.

“Confessing?” Jay says in a single breath, feeling like his heart was trying to break out of his chest.

“Yeah,” Carlos says with a smile, “God, I-I never thought you’d like me too, you know? You never acted like it and I pined after you so bad even I couldn’t tell myself that it wasn’t obvious. You’re so beautiful Jay, so perfect and I-I was just Carlos. The nerd on the weird mansion with scars on his legs and bruises on his face all the time. And you were this thief with a smile that charmed half the island out of their belongings and the talent to steal the other half.”

Jay bites his lip, “B-but, you’re _Carlos_ , you deserve so much more. You’re smart and amazing and that was before all this proper education shit. Here you shine like the star you always _were_. Y-you deserve better than some rehabilitated thief with a violent streak.”

Carlos shakes his head and Jay revels in the feeling of Carlos’ breath on his skin as he starts to speak, “But I don’t _want_  ‘better’, I want _you_. To me, there’s nobody that could be _better_.”

Jay’s breath catches as Carlos bites his lip and tilts his head forward before speaking again, “All you have to say is _yes_.”

Jay can feel his heart about to explode as he leans forward, almost too quickly, pressing his lips against the younger. “Fuck Carlos, yes, yes, of course.”

Carlos laughs against Jay’s lips and Jay feels like he’s going to die but in the best way.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr, here: http://under-latest-nostalgia.tumblr.com/post/143003029981/obviously-oblivious
> 
> Hahaha I did this instead of working on chapter 3 I'm so sor r y.


End file.
